Comment Réussir Sa Cinquième Année À Poudlard ?
by Assimy
Summary: Par une Pouffsouffle aux cheveux rose.


_Au risque de : Rater de Nombreux Fou-Rires_

 **« Ma puce, attends ! »**

Voyant sa mère courir presque affolée tout en lui montrant son chat de la main qui miaulait à en perdre halène, Sakura rit de bon cœur.

 **« Quelle honte, en plus de ne pas embrasser sa pauvre mère plus triste que jamais de te voir partir, tu oublies Jiji.** Gronda gentiment une femme blonde d'environ quarante ans tout en enlaçant sa fille. **»**

La rose rit de plus belle, avant de resserrer ses bras autour de sa mère.

 **« J'étais partis chercher un porte bagage,** dit-elle en faisant un petit coup de tête en direction de ses valises. **Évidemment que j'allais revenir, je n'aurais jamais laisser mon pauvre petit chat livré à lui même chez mes adorables parents pendant presque un an.** Taquina la plus jeune des Haruno en riant **. »**

Mebuki sourit légèrement en entendant cela et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de chuchoter un petit "idiote" qu'elle ne pensait évidemment pas. C'était l'heure des au revoir pour cette petite famille, et bien que son père n'ait pas pu venir étant donné qu'il travaillait et que le Japon était un Pays assez éloigné, Sakura était heureuse que sa mère ait pu l'accompagner jusqu'ici.

 **« Tu diras à papa que je l'aime fort,** commença Sakura en serrant sa mère une dernière fois dans ses bras **, passez une bonne année on se revoit pour les vacances d'été.**

 **\- Et toi tu embrasseras Ino et ses parents de ma part tout en les remerciant, comme je ne peux pas rentrer à l'intérieur du quai.** Continua la plus âgée en désignant le mur que sa fille devait traverser. **»**

En effet, n'étant pas une sorcière la blonde ne pouvait pas assister au départ du Poudlard Express, cette nouvelle loi avait été instaurée par le ministère de la magie il y a quelques années suite à un incident avec des moldus. Mebuki embrassa une dernière fois la rose avant que cette dernière ne s'élance contre le mur qui la séparait de la voie 9¾. Elle sourit une dernière fois en voyant sa fille disparaître soudainement puis se dirigea vers son hôtel pour se reposer, demain elle devrait retourner au Japon. Déplaçant son regard vers le ciel bleu, elle hocha la tête avant de souhaiter intérieurement à sa fille, une très bonne année scolaire.

Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la voie 9¾, Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi les familles qui se lançait des au revoir passionnée. Après quelques minutes de durs acharnements, c'est le sourire au lèvres qu'elle monta dans le train, son chat noir confortablement installé dans la capuche de son sweat et une valise dans chaque mains. Profitant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir, la jeune rose déposa ses valises et envoya un message à Ino, sa meilleure amie, pour lui demander où elle était puis se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment où elle pourrait déposer ses affaires. La réponse à sa question ne tarda pas, car à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle entendit une voix familière crier son nom.

 **« Tu m'as manqué Saky !** Fit une grande blonde tout en lui sautant presque dessus.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Ino.** Répondît l'Haruno en riant **. »**

Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles, quelque peu étonnés par cet élan d'affection mais surtout, par la couleur de cheveux étrange de la plus petite des deux.

 **« Toujours autant de succès à ce que je vois.** Rit la Yamanaka en remarquant tous les regards sur elles.

 **\- Que veux-tu ? On est parfaite ou on ne l'est pas.** La jeune fleur lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rattraper son chat qui essayait de s'enfuir suite à l'agitation, il finit d'ailleurs par se poser sur la tête de la blonde qui rit doucement. **Tu as trouvé un compartiment ?**

 **\- Pour qui tu me prends, évidement ! Viens on y va. »**

Un sourire complice collé aux lèvres, les deux amis prirent chacune une valise et se mirent en route. Discutant de tous et de rien sur le chemin et ignorant les regards surpris des sorciers qu'elles pouvaient croiser, elles commencèrent à se raconter rapidement leurs vacances avant de changer de sujet, évitant avec légèreté les sujets qui déçoivent.

 **« Au fait, mes parents sont heureux de t'accueillir pour les vacances, c'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu te voir avant de partir.** Commença Ino en laissant passer un première année surexcité.

 **\- Oui, je voulais les voir pour les remercier pour tous ce qu'ils font pour moi mais l'agitation de la gare m'a un peu découragé.** Répondît la rose en riant légèrement.

 **\- Ils le savent, c'est le principal.** La blonde hochât la tête en souriant doucement avant d'ouvrir un compartiment. **On est enfin arri- »**

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, légèrement déboussolée par le fait que trois personnes étaient déjà présents dans la pièce et que ces derniers n'étaient visiblement pas prévu au programme. C'était trois jeunes d'approximativement leur âge ; un jeune homme blond aux cheveux ébouriffés, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux rouge et une autre aux cheveux noirs visiblement timide. Les deux groupes se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Sakura ne secoue la tête pour se reprendre et n'entre en souriant.

 **« Bonjour,** lâcha t-elle d'un air amusé, **je vous prie d'excuser la belle blonde que vous voyez à mes côtés, a dire vrai elle avait déjà déposé ses affaires et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que d'autres personnes arrivent le temps d'aller me chercher. »**

Elle marqua une courte pose le temps que la Yamanaka s'approche, puis en un sourire les deux amis s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

 **« Je m'appelle Ino et voici Sakura,** repris la blonde en riant légèrement, **excusez notre mine choquée d'il y a quelques seconde ce n'est pas trop dans les habitudes des sorciers de Mahoutokoro de réagir comme ça mais on ne s'y attendais pas. »**

Alors que les trois personnes déjà présentes restaient un tantinet choqué du comportement étrange des deux nouvelles arrivantes, le garçon fut le premier à se reprendre et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ce qui sembla réveiller ses deux amies.

 **« Enchanté !** Fit la rousse en souriant après avoir donner un coup derrière la tête du blond. **Je m'appelle Karin, on se demandait justement pourquoi il y avait des valises mais personnes dans le compartiment.**

 **\- Bon-Bonjour,** ajouta son amie en rougissant, **je suis Hinata Hyūga, ravie de vous connaître.**

 **\- Moi c'est Naruto, je suis le cousin de Karin,** termina le jeune homme une fois calme en souriant largement, **je me permet de te dire que ta couleur de cheveux te va à ravir.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup !** Lâcha Sakura par réflexe, trop habituée à entendre la même choses très souvent. **»**

L'Uzumaki repartit dans un fou-rire sous les yeux consternés de sa cousine et fit remarquer à l'Haruno qu'il parlait à la blonde à ses côtés. Loin d'être offusquée, Sakura le suivit dans son fou-rire et Ino le remercia en un sourire complice en lui disant que la sienne était pas mal non plus. Une fois que les valises de la rose furent rangée et que les deux jeunes filles furent installé, le petit groupe commença à faire doucement connaissance.

 **« Donc, vous êtes nouvelles à Poudlard, c'est bien ça ? Comme je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux roses ici au paravent.** Demanda Naruto en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts pour passer le temps.

 **\- Exact.** Répondirent-elles simplement.

 **\- Comment ce fait-il que vous arriviez aussi tard ?** Continua Karin en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. **D'habitude Poudlard n'accepterais jamais des personnes en cours de scolarisation, encore moins la cinquième ou sixième année d'apprentissage.**

 **\- Mahoutokoro... »**

C'était la discrète Hinata qui avait répondu à leur place, l'Haruno et la Yamanaka acquiescèrent en un fin sourire triste et les deux cousins leur jetèrent un regard interrogateur, ne semblant pas comprendre.

 **« Vous avez parlés de Mahoutokoro en vous présentant,** continua la noiraude alors que ses rougissements s'accentuaient en sentant tout les regards posés sur elle, **c'était bien l'école de magie ? Vous en faisiez partit.**

 **\- Tu en parles au passé ?** S'étonna légèrement la rousse ne semblant pas être au courant tandis que le regard du blond s'assombrissait.

 **\- C'est bien cela,** la blonde jeta un regard à la fenêtre qui se trouvait à sa droite et laissa sa meilleure amie en parler.

 **\- L'école a été détruite cet été, personne ne s'y attendait, les mages noirs ayant fait cela ont pris tout le monde par surprise. En même temps, quel aurait été le but d'attaquer pendant les vacances scolaire ?** Soupira t-elle tout en attendant aucunes réponses.

 **\- L'effet a donc été réussit,** comprit soudainement Karin, **l'école n'était pas protégée à ce moment, ils l'ont détruit plus facilement et, grâce à cela, ont pu déstabilisés tous le système éducatif.. »**

Naruto qui était resté silencieux jusque là jeta un regard compatissant à ses deux nouvelles amies, la Yamanaka avait le regard lourd et l'Haruno les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Ça a du être un coup dur pour tout le monde.** Dit-il pensif, s'imaginant sa réaction si cela venait à lui arriver.

 **\- C'est cela, il a fallu trouvé des solutions de dernières minutes, certaines familles ont été amenés a déménager dans d'autres pays pour trouver une nouvelle école et certains sorciers n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que d'abandonner leurs études.** La rose esquissa un petit sourire avant d'essuyer d'un revers de manche les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. **Enfin, le principal c'est que le ministère de la magie du Japon n'en est ressorti que plus fort et que chaque sorcier est prêt à s'entraider pour rester soudé.**

 **\- Sans oublier que grâce à ça, vous accéder à la meilleure école de magie du monde.** Continua t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil. **»**

Sa phrase eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde, et une conversation plus légère pût reprendre tranquillement. Alors que tout le monde discutaient joyeusement, riant par moment aux pitreries des deux blonds qui semblaient s'être bien trouvés, la porte du compartiment coulissa de nouveau.

 **« Bonjour-Bonjour !** Chantonna la voix d'une jeune fille aux cheveux tout aussi rouge que ceux de la Uzumaki. **Ho il y a des nouvelles à ce que je vois ! »**

Elle était suivit de deux garçon, l'un abordant deux tatouages triangle sur chacune de ses joues, et l'autre à la coupe d'ananas ayant l'air déjà fatigué de cette nouvelle année.

 **« Bonjour vous trois, on vous présente Sakura et Ino.** Fit la voix douce de la Hyūga qui souriait légèrement. **Les filles, voici Karui, Kiba et Shikamaru.**

 **\- Enchantés de vous rencontrer !** S'exclamèrent l'Inuzuka et la Sota.

 **\- Salut.** Se contenta le Nara.

 **\- Heureuses de vous rencontrer également.** Répondirent les deux meilleures amies en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. **»**

Légèrement étonnés de leurs attitudes, les deux bruns haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur tandis que la rousse s'installait au côté de Sakura, nullement déboussolée.

 **« Nous sommes de Mahoutokoro,** sourit Ino en guise de réponse. **»**

Cela semble convenir aux deux jeunes hommes qui se contentèrent de lui rendre son sourire et de s'installer à leur tour. Ils devaient très certainement être au courant, se dit l'Haruno en esquissant un fin sourire. Le compartiment était maintenant pleins, les huit places qui le composaient étant toutes occupées.

 **« Bon je veux pas dire mais on a un petit problème,** commença Kiba en déballant un Choco-Grenouille qui fit de l'œil à la jeune rose, **le train va bientôt démarrer et il reste encore deux personnes qui ne sont pas encore là.**

 **\- Ha ?** S'étonna Sakura, un tantinet gênée, ayant l'impression d'avoir boulversé les habitudes du groupe.

 **\- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas,** s'empressa t-il d'ajouter en souriant, **il y a forcément une solution.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ? On pourrait changer de compartiment autrement ?**

 **\- Hors de questions.** Affirmèrent tout le groupe d'une même voix. **»**

Les deux amies rirent avant d'acquiescer le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« C'est bien la femme galère de Shika' et monsieur le prince Uchiwa ?** Demanda Karin rieuse après quelques secondes. **»**

À l'entente de ce nom la rose fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Secouant légèrement la tête elle décida de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et accepta avec le sourire le chocolat que lui tendait l'Inuzuka, il lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il avait remarqué son envie, et se remit contre son siège.

 **« Exact.** Répondît Shikamaru en poussant un long soupir. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir me faire vivre cette année encore ? »**

Sous les yeux interrogatifs de l'Haruno et de la Yamanaka, Karui leur expliqua que le Nara et Temari, la fameuse femme galère, étaient en couple depuis maintenant deux ans. Très amoureux mais complètement différents, ils étaient très soudés et commençaient à être le couple phare de Poudlard. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de s'extasier en chuchotant que c'était trop mignon et les trois jeunes filles rirent de bons cœur. Soudainement, le train se mit à trembler légèrement avant de bouger petit à petit, le trajet avait enfin commencé.

 **« Bon du coup,** commença Hinata en riant légèrement d'une pitrerie de Naruto, **comment fait-on ?**

 **\- Temari pourrait s'installer sur les genoux de Shikamaru et un autre mec pourrait se dévouer à accueillir Hina-Chan ou Saky comme se sont les plus petites.** Proposa Ino en souriant. **»**

La noiraude sourit doucement à l'entente du surnom et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au blond à ses côtés. La rose de son côté donna un petit coup derrière la tête de sa meilleure amie qui rit à ce geste.

 **« C'est une bonne idée.** Affirma Karui en souriant avant de jeter un regard rieur aux deux garçons présents. **Qui se devout ?**

 **\- Je veux bien !** S'empressa de dire Naruto. **Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on devra faire ça Hina' et moi. »**

La Hyūga rougit mais acquiesça.

 **« Le problème c'est Neji,** Karin mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre, **s'il l'apprend je ne donne pas cher de tes fesses...**

 **\- C'est qui ? Ton copain ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sakura à Hinata en dégustant son choco-grenouille.

 **\- Non, mon cousin.** Elle rougit un peu plus avant d'ajouter qu'il était très protecteur et qu'il avait du mal à apprécier Naruto.

 **\- Pas de ma faute si je lui ai donner une raclée en troisième année lors d'un duel...** marmonna ce dernier en regardant le paysage défiler. **»**

Le groupe ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrît une nouvelle fois pour faire place à une belle blonde coiffée en quatre couettes hautes.

 **« Bonjou- »**

Elle s'arrêta en voyant que sa place supposé était prise mais finit par sourire en voyant que son copain lui désignait ses genoux d'un air nonchalant.

 **« Bonjour mon flemmard adoré.** Salua t-elle son copain en l'embrassant avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux. **Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Temari.** Termina t-elle à l'adresse de l'Haruno et la Yamanaka. **»**

Les deux amies se présentèrent à leur manière et lui expliquèrent rapidement leur situation avant que leur conversation ne reprenne où elle s'était arrêtée.

« **Moi ça ne me dérange pas après,** continua Kiba en désignant la jeune fleur, **t'as pas l'air lourde du tout. Mais l'autre Uchiwa est quand même bien en retard, je propose que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe.**

 **\- Pas faux !** »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux, elle allait devoir s'assoir sur les genoux d'un inconnu, super. Elle maudit un instant sa meilleure amie avant de soupirer légèrement et d'hocher la tête, résignée.

 **« Il est mignon au moins ?** Demanda t-elle en riant légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère devenu soudainement légèrement pesante pour elle.

 **\- Ho crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçue !** Rit Temari sous les regards amusés de tous le monde.

 **\- Fais gaffe quand même,** continua Naruto, **ça a beau être mon meilleur pote, c'est un tombeur donc ne défaille pas trop vite.**

 **\- Su-per !** Répondît l'Haruno d'un ton ironique en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la Yamanaka qui riait du génie de son idée.

 **\- Aller courage ma puce,** continua cette dernière en caressant Jiji qui s'était installé sur ses genoux, **t'en as connu assez pour pouvoir lui résister. »**

Sakura lui donner un nouveau coup derrière la tête en souriant légèrement et récupéra son chat pour se consoler ; sa meilleure amie n'imaginait pas à quel point... Se souvenant de ses vacances d'été et d'un certain jeune homme en particulier la rose mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avant de soupirer longuement sous les regards interrogateurs de deux rousses amusés.

 **« Il s'appelle comment au fait ?** Demanda la blonde à ses côtés. **»**

Alors que Karui s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle fut coupé par la porte du compartiment qui coulissa pour la énième fois. Le cœur de la rose rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le ténébreux venant d'arriver et la jeune fille compris soudainement pourquoi le nom qu'avaient prononcés ses nouveaux amis lui était si familier.

 **« Sasuke...** Souffla t-elle doucement. **»**

Hello !

Me revoici pour une toute nouvelle histoire, comme vous avez pu le remarquer c'est un cross-over entre Naruto et Harry Potter, j'emprunte les personnages à Kishimoto, et l'Univers a J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient ici. Je suis désolée des incohérences qu'il y a ou qu'il va avoir, je fais du mieux que je peux pour respecter l'univers d'Harry Potter mais sur curtains points je vais être obligé, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. :)

A vrai dire je l'ai commencé il y a bien longtemps, et malgré le fait que mon style d'écriture a, entre temps et selon moi, assez évolué, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre comme il était. Vous pourrez sûrement constater l'évolution dans les prochains chapitres. :)

Je me doute que l'histoire doit être compliqué à comprendre pour débuter mais vous en saurez plus sur Mahoutokoro, Sakura et Ino et bien évidemment sur l'arrivé d'un certain ténébreux, dans le prochain chapitre !

En tous cas j'espère que vous aurez aimez cette partie, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez me donner votre avis !

Bises, Assimy.


End file.
